50 Metros
by Gundam RX-78-2
Summary: A veces el camino mas apropiado para un nadador es haber nacido pez.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:**

Yo nunca he visto Free… Ni pienso ver free en mi vida :V, pero este es un fic que le hice a una persona que realmente quiero en este mundo. Mi hermana mayor.

La historia está basada de como creía que se llevaba la trama de free o de que trataba antes de que ella me dijera de que era…

Los personajes de esta serie de pacotilla no me pertenecen son propiedad de algún asiático o dos.

PD: el título es debido al tamaño de la piscina en campeonato… :V

 **Capítulo 1 La natación en mi corazón.**

Cuando yo nací, mi abuela me reviso los pies, y dijo que mis pies eran completamente de nadador profesional. Mis padres me tiraron a una piscina de inmediato, y aprendí a nadar enseguida.

Las personas que nacen con los pies de profesional definitivamente deben botar todos los sueños que tenga y meterse de lleno en la natación. Yo siempre quise ser pastelero, pero soy más feliz en una piscina.

Cielos cuanto deseo morirme para renacer como un pez y nadar a todas esas extremidades a las cuales mi cuerpo no alcanza a tocar.

Me desperté de mi sueño húmedo con peces y volví a la realidad. Mi madre murió hace doce años, y yo trato de que ella este orgullosa de mi en el cielo. Yo la adoro y la respeto tanto.

-Haruka, es hora de que salgas de la bañera y te pongas a entrenar.

-Sí, ya voy.

Esa persona es mi padre "Yamazaki Sousuke" aunque siempre me haga entrenar hasta sangrar, me trate como esclavo, nunca le gusta lo que cocino y posiblemente me. venda a un extranjero por dos lochas Tengo que admitir que estoy jodidamente enamorado de él, pero no quiero que lo sepa.

En que estaba, ah si mi madre, tremenda estúpida que se murió.

Empecé mi entrenamiento, tenía que esforzarme al máximo, el campeonato estaba cerca y no aceptaría un segundo lugar. Yo tenía que ser el número uno.

Junto conmigo estaba Makoto Tachibana mi mejor amigo, que aunque no vayamos a la misma escuela él siempre está conmigo apoyándome.

En la próxima competición me enfrentaría a Matsuoka Rin, mi rival de toda la vida y la persona que más admira Makoto en este deporte, si está corriendo conmigo seguramente era porque Rin le dijo que era demasiado débil. Pero eso no me importa, no perdería ni contra Rin ni contra nadie.

Regrese casa después de correr, mi padre estaba viendo la tele, como siempre flojeando en los días de descanso.

-Deja de flojear y haz algo por tu vida.- Le dije enojado.

-Aquí el prodigio eres tú no soy yo.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la mancha de kétchup con uno de sus medallas de las olimpiadas.- ¿Qué hace mi medalla de las olimpiadas del año pasado aquí?

MI padre era un completo presumido, realmente me termino comparando con el todo el tiempo, aunque lo amo, pero me pone de mal humor que me comparen con él.

-Haruka a entrenar.- Dijo parándose y golpeando sus palmas entre sí.

Bufee y me fui a hacer flexiones. Mi sueño era ganar una medalla y que mi padre y todos los demás estuviesen orgullosos de mí, y si quería conseguirlo más me valía practicar.

Pasaron las horas. Mi corazón estaba al tope pronto habría una competición y aun no me sentía lo suficientemente preparado. Debía inventarme una excusa para no ir a la escuela.

Mi padre apoyo su cara sobre mi hombro de forma desinteresada, yo seguía haciendo la cena así que le reste importancia.

-Haruka, se esta tan a gustito aquí.

-…-Sousuke beso mi cuello- Estoy cocinando.

Media hora después terminamos haciéndolo. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de chupetones así que no podría asistir a las prácticas del club. Que suerte, así tendría mucho más tiempo para entrenar.

Sousuke siempre aprisionaba mi brazo cuando esto pasaba. Era realmente molesto, lo único que quería era entrenar para poder iniciar una vida pacifica aquí en Iwatobi.

Papá sigue durmiendo y yo sigo entrenando por la mañana. Y me encuentro con mi rival justo enfrente de la tienda de convivencia junto con su equipo.

-Hey, ¿pero quién tenemos aquí?- Dijo Rin mientras todos sus compañeros se rieron por lo bajo unísonos.- ¿Les dije que rieran?

-Hola Rin. ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela?

-¿Y tú qué?

-Mi escuela es pública.- Seguí corriendo ignorando a Rin, me ponía de los nervios lo mejor era huir.

-¿Le sigo señor?

-No Makoto, dejémoslo así.- Rin estaba sufriendo interiormente, se pudo fijar perfectamente en un chupetón que tenía en el cuello Haruka "¿Hasta ese inadaptado tiene novia y yo no?, Maldito colegio para hombres" Rin patio una lata llena de refresco de uno de sus compañeros.

 **-fin del capítulo 1-**

Lo sé una cagada :V, pero así creía que iba a ser. (Mis fuentes un doujinshi de 6 páginas en raw)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

(Pienso seguirlo pronto si me comenta jue jue… Año 2255 AL FIN ALGUIEN ME COMENTO :'V)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor:**

Volvi volvidamente :V, espero que este capítulo lo disfruten. Algunos no entendieron que esta historia es una parodia de como creía que iba la serie con algunas cosas salidas de tema.

Otra cosa, el Dj es el único publicado de myreadingmanga (o mas bien uno de los dos :V) que en su época estaba en japonés y yo no entendí nada, y solo entre porque sí.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, tal vez le pertenezcan a dos chidos o a tres.

 **Capítulo 2 Esto es un anime de deportes.**

Haruka quien se había acostado hace un par de horas con su padre Sousuke, se encontraba entrenando para la competición. Esta competición era simplemente un juego para niños, nada del otro mundo, pero sus habilidades estaban en juego ¿Todo lo que le había enseñado su padre habría bastado? Entre otras incógnitas que lo martirizaban.

Quería ganar para que su padre lo tomase en cuenta como siempre. Los demás le importaban un soberano pepino.

Haruka se desmayó de tanto correr, el sol estaba fuerte y lo único que podía escuchar era el horrible canto de las cigarras. Estaba tan nervioso, sabía que le podía dar fácilmente una paliza a Rin cuando quisiera, pero era una de las pocas veces que su padre lo iba a presenciar debía hacerlo perfecto.

Haruka se quedó dormido, recordando todo los trofeos que había ganado de niño y las alabanzas de la gente. ¿Por qué se hicieron tan agobiantes de un momento a otro? Su destino era ser un prodigio, no que lo atosigaran a ser el mejor. El solo debía destacar, o al menos eso creía.

-Haruka despiértate ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sousuke pego su frente con la de Haruka para medir su temperatura. Obviamente esto hizo que Haruka se ruborizara más de lo debido.- No tienes fiebre… Bueno como sea, prepárate para comer.

Haruka se sentó en la mesa, se encontraba un poco cansado todavía, y su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar. Y para rematar había forzado a su padre a cocinar ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

-Haruka.- El chico de los ojos aguamarina voltio su cabeza a donde se encontraba su padre, quien se estaba preparando para salir.- No te sobre esfuerces.

A diferencia del chico prodigio, habían personas como Rin, que eran personas que sobresalían por esforzarse al máximo, claro que Rin todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar al rey de la natación.

-¿Te preocupa algo Rin?

-Si no gano esta competencia me suicido.

-Ah Ok.

Y personas como Makoto que eran buenos en lo que hacían, pero sabían que jamás iban a destacar en eso.

Rin estaba muy emocionado por la competición. A diferencia de Haruka quien que pensaba que todavía no estaría listo.

Haruka no era el ser más inteligente del mundo. Pero sabría cómo apañárselas para poder escapar de la responsabilidad de participar. Así no saldría nadie herido, el no participaría lo que haría ahorrarse una gran molestia, y lo más importante su padre no le replicaría nada.

Esa misma noche Haruka se pasó al futon de su padre solo con la ropa interior puesta, sentado muy angelicalmente sobre el regazo de su cuidador. Sousuke había llegado completamente estresado y enojado del trabajo por lo que un poco de amor no le vendría mal.

-Haruka sabes que si te llegase a dejar alguna marca no po…- Sousuke dejo su argumento de la justicia a medias y dejo que la naturaleza tomara su curso.

Hasta que en la mañana siguiente finalmente recupero la conciencia, y reconoció el grave error que había cometido. Haruka por su parte solo tenía una gran sonrisa en la boca mientras dormía.

El Samezuka en el mismo momento en que Haruka dormía plácidamente en su cama, estaba inscribiéndose para las competiciones de segunda. Rin y Makoto se encontraron con el padre de Haruka, y como buenos amigos lisos que eran fueron a saludarlo.

-Hola señor padre de Haruka ¿Dónde está Haruka?

-Si… Bueno… Haruka vomito toda la noche así que no pudo venir, así que vine a recoger un par de cosas que dejo el otro día… adiós.- Sousuke se apresuró en buscar las cosas de Haruka antes de que hiciesen alguna pregunta que pudieses delatarlo.

Rin grito en agonía, no era todavía el momento para enfrentar a su rival y eso lo dejaba de malas.

Sousuke recogió todo que había dejado Haruka, regreso a casa mientras Haruka seguía semi desnudo todavía.

-Bienvenido a Casa.- Haruka recibió con una gran sonrisa a su padre. El cual se iba a ir nuevamente.- ¿De nuevo te iras?

-Sí, tranquilo esta vez será por menos tiempo nos vemos.

Sousuke salió, dejando a Haruka solo en casa quien hizo una mueca un poco enojada.

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a mi onee sama le haya gustado porque esto va dedicado a ella :'V, por favor disfrútalo, y no pienso ver esta cagada de anime nunca.

PD: estoy trabajando en un Suga x Yaku de Haikyuu la única ship que me mueve el piso en esa serie, sé que es muy impopular pero por uno hace la diferencia :BBB bueno comenten adiós. (Ah si por esto actualizare maaaaaas lento)


End file.
